


Billdip getting together

by Mgmwolf



Series: Billdip timeline [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Collage, Fluff, Genderfluid Bill Cipher, Genderfluid Character, Getting Together, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgmwolf/pseuds/Mgmwolf
Summary: Billdip reunites and make a deal which leads to them eventually getting together.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Billdip timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Billdip getting together

Dipper was just about ready to drop out of college and move back into Gravity Falls. Between the unnecessary amount of work and not being able to study the paranormal he was going insane. He didn’t even have Mabel to help get his mind off of it, since he had graduated early and she was still in highschool. In the end, he decided to get a permanent reminder of gravity falls. He debated several things but in the end he decided to get a tattoo on his forearm of Bill Cipher’s circle. He seemed to be drawn to it, while that would have worried him any other time he was going insane.

So here he was about a week after getting the tattoo sitting across from Bill Cipher in the dreamscape.

“What do you want Bill?”

“To make a deal, Pinetree. You must really be going insane if you can’t figure that out.”

“We killed you! How are you even here?”

“You got the Cipher Wheel on your arm, that combined with your magic let me reform in your mind.”

“I don’t have magic.”

“Of course you do Pinetree, you just haven’t used it much. Though I don’t know why, it’s powerful, you even managed to perform necromancy once.”

“You mean that one time I almost started a zombie apocalypse when I was 12?”

“Yep, that was quite hilarious!”

“I’m not making a deal with you bill.”  
—  
“You know, I could just make all your professors pass you. You could have the college experience without any of the work!”

“I’m here to learn Bill, not for the ‘college experience’.”

“Worth a try.”  
—  
“I could give you a teleportation device to visit your family.”

“We have Zoom.”  
—  
“I could give you all the knowledge you need to pass college.”

“I like learning.”  
—  
“I could teach you how to use your magic and about the paranormal.”

“My magic or knowledge of the paranormal won’t do much when you start weirdmageddon 2.0.”

“What if I also promised not to harm anyone unless you give me permission or in self defense?”

“...give me a few minutes to write out a contract.”

“The magic will make sure I’ll stick to the deal better than any piece of paper will.”

“It’s for me to make sure there won’t be any loopholes like last time.”

“You take control of someone’s body once and they never trust you again!”

“Correct.”  
—  
So they made a deal, Bill would from now on be teaching Dipper and wasn’t allowed to harm anyone. In exchange he was given a body, but it seems his magic decided to screw him over. 

So now Bill was throwing a hissy fit about being in a ‘worthless human meat sack’.

“Are you done yet?”

“NO! I THOUGHT I’D BE GETTING MY BODY BACK! INSTEAD I GET THIS STUPID HUMAN MEAT SACK THAT I DON’T KNOW HOW TO OPERATE!” 

“It’s a human body not rocket science, and don’t you have limitless knowledge?”

“I don’t bother learning about how to personally care for a human body!”

“Well if you ask nicely maybe I’ll help you.”

“No.”  
—  
“So are we going to start the lessons soon or WHAT THE HECK! WHY ARE YOU A GIRL NOW!”

“What do you mean Pinetree?”

“10 minutes ago you were biologically male now you have breasts. Explain, and put on a shirt.”

“You humans and ‘modesty’.” Bill whined as they snapped their fingers and waited for Dipper to calm down. “And as for my meat sack, I just like switching between the different ones.”

Dipper looked confused as he asked, “So you’re genderfluid?”

Bill now joined Dipper in being confused, “What’s genderfluid?”

“Never mind.”  
—  
Once Bill finally got around to teaching Dipper it started off, chaotically, to say the least.

“I BLEW UP THE DORM!”

“So? Next lesson can be teaching you how to fix it.”

“AND WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SAW A GIANT HOLE BE BLOWN IN THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING.”

“I’m a demon of the mind, if you just give me permission I’ll just alter a few memories.”

So Bill knocked out the entire campus, stopped time, taught Dipper how to fix the dorm, and altered everyone’s memories. It was a very interesting first lesson.  
—  
“The finals are over.” Dipper said as he flopped onto the bed beside Bill.

“What is so important about tests to humans?” Bill asked while turning to look at Dipper.

“They show how much you know, and now that they are finally over we have summer break.” 

“So are you going to go visit Shooting Star or something?”

“She is visiting colleges with our parents for the first few weeks of break, after that we’re going to meet up in Gravity Falls. For the first few weeks I plan to go to a forest nearby Gravity Falls to see how far the paranormal occurrences reach.”

“Do you want me to just stay in the back of your mind for the rest of summer then?”

“No, you might be useful when looking for any paranormal activity and I want to plan a trip for the last 2 weeks of summer break.”

“I suppose I could teach you about a few nature spells while we’re out there, as long as I get to choose where we go the last 2 weeks.” He bargained.

“Deal.”  
—-  
Bill and Dipper had arrived at the forest an hour ago. They were looking for a place to set up camp. They decide to split up and soon after Bill yelled out, “Found it!”

Dipper ran over to her to see a small clearing beside a cave, it was beautiful and a perfect place to set up camp.

“Good job Bill, how about you set up the tent while I make the fire pit.”

“Why can’t I make the fire pit.”

“I would rather not experience burning to death.”  
—-  
“Hey Pinetree, what is romance?”

Dipper looked to the side and stared at Bill for a bit before looking back at the fire, “It is when people have a strong, intimate relationship with each other.”

“What does it have to do with sharing oral bacteria?”

“It’s called kissing and it is a way to show affection.”

Bill turned to the side and pulled Dipper into a quick kiss, “Yha, I can see how that could be fun.”  
—-  
“Bill, do you want to date?”

“Go on a romantic outing?”

“Yes but I mean do you want to be boyfriend-partner.”

“What does boyfriend-partner mean?”

Dipper felt like this was going to take a while.  
—-  
“Dipper!” Mable yelled as she tackled Dipper into the ground.

“Good to see you to Mable.”

“Come on, Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan are back, we have to visit with them. After that we need to help clean up the mystery shack. After that we need to go to Sally’s diner to have lunch. After that we need to visit Wendy, Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica.”

Dipper could hear Bill laughing in the back of his mind as Mable listed what they would be doing. Stupid dream demon.  
—-  
Summer break was finally over and Dipper was planning to get right back into the swing of things at college. What he wasn’t planning for was it being so easy, he really shouldn’t have been so surprised. He had been dying of boredom before and Bill had been able to distract him. Now he had become accustomed to Bill he was back to being bored. 

“What’s wrong Pinetree?”

“I’m bored.”

“I could let you skip to your last year of college.”

Dipper spent 5 minutes ironing out the details before immediately accepting the deal.  
—-  
Dipper was going on his first date with Bill, they agreed to go once they were back at campus rather than have one in the middle of the woods. After being given a full explanation of what a date was, Bill insisted on planning the date. Dipper was expecting deer teeth and some other nightmare fuel.

“You ready Pinetree?”

“Yep! Are we going to take the bus or walk?”

“I rented a car for tonight.”

Dipper was pleasantly surprised, “So where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise.”

After a few minutes of diving they arrived at a nice restaurant and Bill dragged Dipper in after parking the car.

“I have reservations under Cipher.”

“Yes right this way please.” The server said before leading them to a private room and leaving menus there.

“This place is so fancy.”

“Only the best for my Pinetree.”

After dinner Bill took him to an outdoor observatory in a nearby park to look at the stars. 

“Hey Pinetree, there’s the Big Dipper.” 

“You know, this date was surprisingly pleasant, I was expecting nightmares for days after this.”

“I’m not that bad.”

“You kind of are.”

Bill pulled him in for a kiss and after they pulled away he asked, “Am I?”  
—-  
Dipper was finally graduating and he was so nervous.

“Pinetree you did so much work for this just go up there and collect that stupid piece of paper.”

“I skipped 2 years of work.”

“You learnt that on your own.”

“I still skipped 2 years.”

“Dipper you did all the necessary work for the stupid piece of paper just grab it or I’ll shapeshifter into you and grab it!”

So after receiving his diploma he went over to talk to his family, after his parents gave their congratulations his sister yelled, “I’m so proud of you bro-bro!”

Once he was released from Mable’s death grip Grunkle Ford came over, “Good job Dipper on the diploma Dipper, I’m very proud of you. I was also wondering if you would like to continue your studies on the paranormal in my lab.”

“I’d love to do that Grunke Ford!”

“That’s good news because Soos plans to go live with Melody and us Grunkle were wondering if you would like to run the mystery shack.” 

“I’d love to Grunkle Ford.”

The family went to dinner afterwards to celebrate and after everyone said their goodbyes Bill appeared. “So we’re going back to gravity falls?”

“Looks like I am, are you?”

“I’m going anywhere you go Pinetree.” Bill said as he was pulled into another kiss.


End file.
